Albedo
Albedo is the former assistant of Azmuth, the Omnitrix's creator, and an antagonist from the Ben 10 series. As of "For a Few Brains More", Albedo is now trapped in Ben Tennyson's 11-year-old form. He was voiced by Yuri Lowenthal while as a Galvan he's voiced by Eric Bauza. His 11-year old form is voiced by Tara Strong. History Trouble Helix Albedo was originally a brilliant young Galvan scientist, who served as Azmuth's assistant, and he inadvertently had a hand in upgrading Malware into his current form when he was captured and forced to connect the new helix with the old one. In the flashback, he was an ally of Ben Tennyson and was very loyal to Azmuth as he called him "First Thinker" and even fought for him when Malware approached. Good Copy, Bad Copy At some point after the ordeal with Malware, Albedo asked Azmuth for an Omnitrix for himself, as he didn't trust "a mere human". Azmuth later fired him, although Albedo claimed he quit working for him. Albedo then used his knowledge of the project to build a copy, and set it to match Ben's. However, when doing so, he didn't know that Ben's DNA would become the default, causing him to lose his Galvan form and become a clone of Ben. Albedo was disgusted and enraged at being stuck as a human and he headed to Earth, hoping to take Ben's Omnitrix to return himself to normal. He attacked a number of the Forever Knights' castles and DNAliens' hives, demanding information on Ben's whereabouts and savagely beating on those he found inside. This came to the attention of Gwen and Kevin and eventually Albedo met Ben. He claimed to be the Omnitrix's real creator and that Azmuth was a liar, before asking that Ben give it back. However Ben was suspicious and realized that Albedo was lying when Kevin pointed out that his left eye was twitching just like Ben's did whenever he lied. Albedo then engaged Ben and managed to fight on par with him, before finally overpowering him. However their Omnitrixs locked together, almost generating a feedback capable of destroying the galaxy while at the same time, damaging Albedo's human form, resulting in his hair turning silver and his eyes red. Azmuth then showed up and explained Albedo's real backstory, before destroying his former assistant's Omnitrix and imprisoning him in the Null Void dimension. However Albedo swore vengeance on Azmuth and Ben for trapping him in a human form. The Final Battle Albedo eventually managed to escape his prison with aid from Vilgax, allowing him to steal the Ultimatrix, an uncompleted copy of the Omnitrix. He completed it using parts from his destroyed Omnitrix and tools from Vilgax in the hopes that it would let him get his Galvan form back. But since the Ultimatrix was linked to Ben's Omnitrix, Albedo was still stuck in his human form. Vilgax then proposed that the two of them work together, claiming that he just wanted to destroy Ben and was no longer interested in the Omnitrix. Albedo clearly didn't trust Vilgax, but agreed to an alliance anyway, successfully capturing Kevin and Gwen. He sent Ben their location where he faced him in battle, demonstrating the Ultimatrix's ability to transform his alien forms into much more powerful Ultimate forms by changing into Ultimate Humungousaur. Albedo defeated Ben, but Vilgax betrayed him, taking the Omnitrix himself and using it to turn his Bioids, robots designed to transform with Omnitrix, into an army of Humungousaurs. They managed to defeat Albedo and Vilgax took him captive aboard his ship. However when Ben made his Omnitrix self-destruct, he got Albedo to hand over his Ultimatrix by threatening to make it self-destruct as well. After Vilgax's ship crashed into the ocean, Albedo managed to escape. Double or Nothing With no means of escaping Earth, Albedo was forced to make a living by putting together a live show called "Ben 10: Live". He played Ben himself while he hired a Methanosian named Swamps, a Necrofriggian named Fridge, and a Vaxasaurian named Hugh to play Swampfire, Big Chill, and Humungousaur. Ben eventually found out about it and went to the show with Kevin and Gwen to complain about them using his image without permission, only to find out Albedo was behind it. When they confronted him in his dressing room, Albedo used a soundwave bomb to shake them up and escape. Ben pursued him and was confronted by the aliens Albedo hired (pretending to be Albedo transformed). He managed to fight them before Kevin, starting to figure out they weren't Albedo, and Gwen caught the real one. He explained what had been going on and Ben got him to agree to never do Ben 10: Live again before preparing to leave. However Hugh stopped them, claiming that Albedo was using the profits from Ben 10: Live to create a doomsday weapon. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin went to stop him, though Gwen wondered why Albedo would make a bomb to destroy Earth when he had no means of escaping the planet. However Ben just charged into the building where Albedo was working on a device as NRG. With a large Omnitrix symbol on his chest as he stood on top of the device, Albedo told his associates to deal with Ben and his friends. Ben defeated them and went after Albedo, but the device finally went off, exploding. He emerged in a Galvan form and revealed that the device he'd been working on was a device to let him regain his Galvan form, as well as make him able to transform into any of Ben's aliens on his own. Albedo told Ben he wasn't interested in fighting anymore and planned to leave Earth, only for him to return to his human form. Finding he could only become a Galvan for a very limited time, Albedo became enraged and Hugh tried to take the blame, saying he'd gotten Ben and his friends to interfere because being a part of Ben 10: Live was the only time he'd had friends. However Albedo didn't blame Hugh, focusing his anger on Ben, saying his interference had robbed him of his normal form. Albedo turned into Rath and attacked Ben, who became Echo Echo, eventually managing to pin Ben down. However Ben changed into Ultimate Echo Echo and used his soundwaves to defeat Albedo, turning him back to his human form. Hugh revealed that he’d used Ben to mess up Albedo's plans because he hadn't wanted Albedo to leave and stop being his friend. Ben told Hugh and the other two aliens they could have him, but Albedo wouldn't be happy when he woke up. Cosmic Destruction Albedo returned in the video game, Ben 10 Ultmate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, where he utilized a To'kustar form known as Evil Way Big. He threatened to destroy the Earth with a cosmic storm unless Ben gave him the Potis Altiare, a device created by ancient Galvans that could enhance powers to enormous levels. Albedo hired many of Ben's old foes to stop him from getting it to stop him and eventually battled Ben in Japan. However Ben transformed into Way Big and with the power of the Potis Altiare, was able to blast Albedo to the moon. There he reverted back to his normal form, cursing Ben for foiling his plans after he'd spent so much time in the cosmic storm, incubating the one molecule of To'kustar DNA he'd managed to salvage from the Omnitrix. Albedo said things couldn't get worse, only for Lu to show up, wanting to revenge for him destroying part of his moon base earlier. Night of The Living Nightmare On another occasion, Albedo attempted to place a Cassiopean Dream Eater on Ben, so as to trap him in a nightmare. However, he slipped on a Mr. Smoothy cup in Ben's room and it landed on him instead. Thus, Albedo ended up in a nightmare, where he found himself still unable to get the Ultimatrix from Ben. Finally, as Ben, Kevin, and Gwen took Albedo to a Galvan doctor to get it removed, Albedo found himself being confronted by Ultimatrix aliens. The Ultimate Heist Eventually, Albedo teamed up with Khyber to have their revenge on Ben. While Ben was passing out meals to the Plumber prisoners, Khyber knocked him out and put him in the cell in Albedo's place, using a device to alter his appearance to look like the Galvan. Meanwhile Albedo disguised himself as Ben and took his place to obtain the Polymorphic Crystal, which he could use on a new stabilizer for his transformations so as to regain the ability to use Ultimate forms. Albedo and Rook began pursuing Inspector 13, who had the crystal, and he was able to pull off the deception. However, he wasn't able to turn into any of his alien forms since the red eyes they had would give him away. Albedo made the excuse to Rook that he was trying not to rely on his alien forms, something Rook had been recommending Ben to do for some time. With help from Argit and his henchmen, Albedo and Rook infiltrated Inspector 13's base. But after defeating the weapons master's drones, Albedo revealed himself, turning into Wildvine to tie them all up. He attacked Inspector 13 to get the Polymorphic Crystal, but Ben showed up and the two fought each other. However, Albedo obtained the crystal and managed to take on Ben using the Ultimate alien forms. Argit managed to knock him out with his quills, but Khyber came to rescue him. Albedo declared their plan had worked, reveling in his ability to turn into his Galvan form once more as well as Ultimate Albedo. A Fistful of Brains/For a few Brains More Albedo and Khyber managed to capture Azmuth with Albedo wanting to drain his mind and intelligence for himself. He also built a new Nemetrix for Khyber's Panuncian. Afterwards, he lured Ben into a trap, trapping him in a space ship that brought him to Khyber's personal hunting grounds. Meanwhile, Albedo left DNA samples from his Ben form all over the galaxy so as to lead the Plumbers on a wild goose chase. Albedo got to work on the machine to drain Azmuth's intellect, launching drones to attack Grandpa Max and Rook when they finally tracked Ben down. However, Ben burst in on Albedo and the two began battling again. Rook and Max eventually arrived, helping Ben subdue the Galvan, but Khyber revealed that they'd captured Azmuth. Ben and his team were forced to release Albedo, who revealed his plans, before draining Azmuth's mind out of his body in the form of a green energy sphere. However Ben managed to escape with Azmuth and the sphere, much to Albedo's rage. He and Khyber chased after them but Azmuth activated the self-destruct of the ship they were in, forcing them all to evactuate. Albedo and Khyber pursued Ben and the others as they headed back to Earth. causing them to crash. As they faced off, Albedo finally managed to get the brain sphere from Ben and headed to the lab in Billions Tower to transfer it into himself. He was finishing the process as Ben and his allies arrived to stop him and subdued them. But as his mind grew more powerful, Albedo suddenly realized how pointless all his hatred and jealousy was in the grand scheme of the universe. However, Ben stopped the process, taking away Albedo's newfound enlightenment and he angrily engaged him again. Azmuth turned Ben into a new alien named Atomix and managed to finally defeat Albedo, returning him to Galvan form. Azmuth's mind was restored and he altered Albedo's Ultimatrix, before leaving. As the Galvan was being led away by the Plumbers, Azmuth's alternation took hold, turning him back into Ben form. Albedo cursed his fate, asking what could be worse than being a 16-year-old Ben Tennyson, when suddenly the next part of the alternation took effect, turning him into Ben as an 11-year-old, much to his despair. And Then There were None/And Then There was Ben Albedo along with other alternative bad versions of Tennyson, join forces with Vilgax and Eon. Their common goal is to eliminate all good versions of Ben. Vilgax cheats on his companions and launches the Chronosapien Bomb Time, which destroys all versions of Tennyson from the entire space-time. Later, Albedo is restored to existence in space-time by a good Ben in the form of a mechanical. Before continuing the fight, the alien sends Albedo back to the main timeline. Malgax Attacks Albedo and Vilgax infiltrate the Galvan Historical Museum to steal Malware's remains. While Vilgax fights Ben, Albedo attempts to obtain the secrets of Azmuth only to be stopped by Luhley, Blukic, Driba, and Azmuth himself. He uses Ultimate Rath to finish them all off until Azmuth disables the Ultimatrix. Albedo is then sentenced to clean-up for the next "30 Galvan solar cycles", in which he demands sunblock. Personality Albedo is highly arrogant and ambitious, as well as rather rude towards others, not accepting that Ben uses the Omnitrix just because he is a human. Albedo has a strong dislike for Azmuth, most likely because he let Ben use the Omnitrix and is highly antisocial, having a tendency to not trust others. Albedo speaks with a rather large vocabulary due to his intelligence, but has a cold and condescending attitude when he talks. As a result of Ben's DNA, he has gained Ben's habits, which drive him mad. These include an intense craving for chili fries and a tendency to scratch himself in inappropriate places. Albedo calls his craving of chili fries a human weakness, but has actually developed a fondness for them, though he denies this, considering it to be below him. After being transformed into an 11-year-old, Albedo retained most of his negative character traits. However, he is also more naive and less mature. A great example being when he teamed with Vilgax twice despite being betrayed the first two times. Abilities Albedo is extremely intelligent, being a Galvan, and has great knowledge in technology and the Omnitrix to the point he could create his own (though somewhat flawed) version. With the Omnitrix, Albedo can become any of Ben's alien forms, thus he can use a variety of different powers by changing into different aliens. With the Ultimatrix, Albedo can still do so, but he also has the ability to change his alien forms into their more evolved Ultimate forms, which are much more powerful when compared to their normal forms. However, Albedo can't transform into Alien X due to its DNA being locked out. Currently, Albedo can change into any of Ben's aliens at will, as well as his Galvan form, but can only become a Galvan for a very short period of time before he changes back into his human form. Albedo also has a new stabilizer to stabilize his transformations which now functions like an Ultimatrix, allowing him to enter the Ultimate forms yet again. Known Transformations *Grey Matter (Galvan form) **Ultimate Grey Matter (Ultimate Albedo) *Diamondhead *Swampfire *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey *Rath **Ultimate Rath *Humungosaur **Ultimate Humungosaur *Way Big (Evil Way Big) *Fasttrack *ChamAlien *Big Chill *NRG *Brainstorm *Wildvine *Goop *Ultimate Echo Echo *Arcticguana **Ultimate Arcticguana *Armodrillo *Gravattack **Ultimate Gravattack *Echo Echo *Jetray *Lodestar *Alien X Gallery Images Ben_and_Albedo.png|Albedo (right) meeting Ben for the first time. Ben_and_Albedo2.png|Albedo and Ben's Omnitrixs locked together. Albedo_y_Ben_-Copia-_AF.png|Albedo being confronted by Azmuth. AF45_Albedo.png|Albedo with the Ultimatrix. Albedo_sacandose_el_Ultimatrix.jpg|Albedo surrendering the Ultimatrix to Ben. Albedo_Double_or_Nothing.png|Albedo revealing himself as the one behind Ben 10: Live. Night6.png|Albedo in his nightmare. Albedo.png|Albedo in Omniverse. Albedo_OV_Tabber_Humano.png|Albedo revealing his deception. Albedo_and_Negative_brainstorm_are_talking.png|Negative Brainstorm facing Astrodactyl. Ultimate_Gravattack_is_using_his_powers.png|Negative Ultimate Gravattack prepares to take back the brain sphere. Ult.Albedo_and_Ben.png|Ultimate Albedo realizing the pointlessness of his hatred. Albedo_Crying.png|Albedo weeping upon being turned into an 11 year old Ben. Evil Bens.png|Albedo with the evil Bens. Transformations Alb_orig.png|Albedo as a Galvan, his true form. 498px-Ultimate_Albedo_a_fist_full_of_brains.png|Ultimate Albedo Albedo_As_Diamondhead.png|Diamondhead Negative swampfire.png|Swampfire Negative spidermonkey af.png|Spidermonkey (Alien Force) Negative spidermonkey.png|Spidermonkey (Omniverse) Negative rath af.png|Rath (Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien') Negative rath.png|Rath (Omniverse) Negative humungousaur.png|Humongousaur (Alien Force) Humongousaur albedo omniverse.png|Humongousaur (Omniverse) Ultimate Humongousaur 1.png|Ultimate Humongousaur (Alien Force) Negative Ultimate Humungousaur.png|Ultimate Humongousaur (Omniverse) Negative Fasttrack.png|Fasttrack Negative ChamAlien.png|ChamAlien Negative Big Chill ua.png|Big Chill (Ultimate Alien) Negative Big Chill closeup.png|Big Chill (Omniverse) Negative NRG.png|NRG Negative Brainstorm ua.png|Brainstorm (Ultimate Alien) Negative Brainstorm.png|Brainstorm (Omniverse) Wildvine albedo omniverse.png|Wildvine Goop albedo omniverse.png|Goop Negative Ultimate Echo Echo.png|Ultimate Echo Echo Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey Negative Arcticguana.png|Arcticguana Negative Ultimate Arcticguana.png|Ultimate Arcticguana Armodillo Albedo.png|Armodrillo Negative Gravattack.png|Gravattack Negative Ultimate Gravattack.png|Ultimate Gravattack Negative Ultimate Rath.png|Ultimate Rath Trivia *Albedo apparently does not consider Pluto to be a planet, agreeing with the International Astronomical Union. *He apparently worked on the Omnitrix's software package while he was helping Azmuth. *Albedo does not call the names of the aliens he transforms into, as opposed to Ben. However, he called out Ultimate Humungousaur's name while he was introducing his ultimatrix. *On Albedo's toy and in his appearances in "The Final Battle" and the video game Vilgax Attacks, he wears a black shirt, even though it was turned white when his form was damaged. *Albedo showed much more skill at using the aliens of the Omnitrix than Azmuth did, but most likely because he used it much more. He also shows more skill than Ben although this might be because he is the better fighter. *Despite Kevin being turned to normal by the Omnitrix's destruction in The Final Battle, Albedo was not changed back. This was revealed to be Azmuth keeping him that way as punishment for his arrogant actions. *Albedo's name comes from term of the alchemical affect of something whitening, fitting since he became a negatively colored version of Ben. Albedo is also another word for reflection coefficient, the reflecting power of a surface, which is also fitting given that he is an evil reflection of Ben. *During the fight with Albedo in Vilgax Attacks, he always seems to leave out one of his aliens' moves. *Professor Paradox mentioned that there is a timeline where Albedo gained the form of Alien X, but was trapped motionless in the form almost a year because he constantly argued with Serena and Bellicus, the other two personalities of Alien X. This may refer to the Nintendo DS version of Vilgax Attacks, where he tried to use Alien X only to get trapped in the form. *Albedo has similarities to Zak Monday, a negative version of Zak Saturday from the Secret Saturdays, and to Scourge the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comics. *Albedo is stated to be a few hundred years old, which is considered a young adult by Galvans. *Albedo is sometimes referred to as "Negative Ben". *It is unknown how Albedo survived the destruction of Vilgax's ship since it severely injured Vilgax. That said, he could have somehow escaped before the final battle. *Albedo's state after Double or Nothing is similar to Kevin after he first absorbed the energy from the Omnitrix. They could turn into any of Ben's alien forms, but could only turn into their true selves for a limited time. *Ultimate Albedo's appearance is similar to M.O.D.O.K.. Navigation pl:Albedo Category:Twin/Clone Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Xenophobes Category:Betrayed Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Aliens Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Servant of Hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Crossover Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Supervillains Category:Dark Forms Category:Multi-Beings Category:Envious Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Inmates Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Nemesis